Time
by PauleenAnne
Summary: Mai was hurt because of Arianne...Who's Arianne anyway? Why does Naru give his full attention when it's about her? What's wrong with this case? What's happening! It's much beeter if you read it than you look at the summary. R


**Time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt =3**

**One-shot **

Tick…Tock…Tick…Tock

The time moves fast, a little too fast. It doesn't even stop, the world just spin just like the clock does; never stopping.

Tick…Tock…Tick…Tock

All Naru need was time. He just had to have time to let out his feelings for his childhood crush, Arianne. Naru came to love her but he knew that she could never return the same feelings. She was just a normal girl yet he had fallen for her.

Mai was different, he love her. But she just had to go out that day, she was told to stay but being as stubborn as she was, she didn't listen.

**~X~X~ Flashback~X~X~**

_A new case started, nothing was wrong at first but after several days everything went wrong and only Mai knew it. Arianne came with us this time and Naru was so consumed on their conversation; he didn't even know what their case's progress was. He just kept barking order here and there not even knowing what he was ordering._

_All of the members noticed this including Lin. For Mai this was too much, she couldn't stand the pain in her heart. It just hurts so much but she held a cheerful façade. She was masking it through her smiles yet Ayako, Bou-san, John, Masako, and Lin saw through it._

"_Mai Tea!" Naru ordered, he didn't even look up at Mai._

"_Okay! So does everybody want some too?" Mai said in a cheerful way, she even smiled so bright yet her eyes were holding something different; sadness._

_Silence._

_Every one of them was caught up by how Mai's acting they didn't even heard her. _

_Lin, however answered Mai after sometime, "That would be nice Mai-san." He spoke as gentle as he could._

"_Oh yeah that would be nice Mai-chan!" Bou-san immediately said, followed by Ayako and the others._

_They thought of one thing; Sympathy for Mai._

"_Okay!" Mai danced through the exit of the base. _

_Bou-san couldn't stand leaving Mai alone followed her quietly._

_When Mai reached the kitchen, she rested her back on the wall, tears flowing freely._

_-Mai's POV-_

_I couldn't stand it anymore. I cried, why Naru, why did I even fall for you? It hurts, it hurts so much. I clutched my chest and bit my bottom lip to stop the sobs coming out._

_Sometimes I wished that I never met you but that would also mean that I would not have met Ayako and the others. Sometimes I wish that I had fallen for Gene and not you. But I could never choose whom I want to love. _

_I slowly got up and wiped my tears; love hurts when the one you love doesn't love you back instead he loves the one that can never be compared to anyone like Arianne. She's very beautiful I admit it; long black hair, piercing green eyes and her attitude is like an angel's._

_I don't stand a chance to win against her so maybe I'll just give up. I began to prepare the kettle and waited for it to boil._

_I forced a smile and prepared the tea on the tray._

_**-**_**General POV-**

_Bou-san had enough looking at Mai, it only made him want to strangle Naru and the girl needs some space so he left._

_When Mai came back to the base, Naru and Arianne were still talking and from the looks of it, he had a small, very small smile on his face. This made Mai hurt but her cheerful façade didn't change she even dance her way in._

_She gave everyone their tea and they also said their thanks but when she gave the tea to Naru, he didn't even bother to look up or even say anything. Mai gave Arianne her tea and she thanked her, she even complemented her on making such good tea._

"_Thank you Arianne-san." Mai smiled and excused herself._

_After sometime of silence they heard a blood curling scream. Bou-san and the others rushed out excluding Naru, Arianne and Mai. _

_Mai didn't even hear the scream, she was in a daze. Naru and Arianne stayed in the base to watch the screens._

_When Naru was going to go out he finally looked at Mai, "Mai." No answer "Mai." Still none, this time he was shaking Mai by the shoulders while calling her name and finally she asked, "Yes?"_

_Naru sighed and said, "Watch the monitors; we'll be back for a while." Mai nodded in response._

_Naru gestured Arianne to come with him outside the base. Arianne looked at Mai with confusion since Mai was looking at them all the time with a knowing look._

_Mai just looked away; Arianne didn't even see the tears falling from her Mai's eyes as she watched the monitors._

_It just pained her to see them together, to see Naru smiling - even just a little – to Arianne. _

_Meanwhile, Naru confessed, "Arianne…I know you won't have the same feelings towards me but I love you." This made Arianne surprised, "Noll, you know that I only love you as a brother." _

"_I know…I just want to tell you this for that I won't have to hide it. I know that you only love me as a brother and accepted the fact already. Telling you this lifts a very heavy feeling." They didn't even notice that they were already outside walking towards the road._

"_I'm glad you know Noll." Arianne smiled._

_In the base, Mai continuously cried but was disturbed when a bloody Yasuhara barged in. Yasuhara was covered in blood; his own blood. He was bleeding so much._

"_Yasuhara!" cried out Mai._

"_Mai…yo-you have to l-lea..ve right away…" with that said he left the living world. _

_This only made Mai cry harder, "No! Yasu! Please! Wake up! Yasu!" Mai cried, shaking Yasuhara._

_After sometime she left and thought, I have to tell the others!" she ran as fast a she could. _

_BANG!_

_A gunshot was heard, Mai ran towards the road since the shot was heard there. _

_She reached there in time to knock down Arianne and Naru who were going to be shot by a mad man._

"_Mai!" Arianne cried as she looked at the girl, full of blood._

"_No time for explanation. We need to get out of here! Where's the others?" Mai said between pants._

"_We don't know where they are, and why did that man try to kill us?" Naru said, trying to be calm._

"_I don't know but Yasuhara said we need to get out of here! He's already dead!" Arianne's eyes were watering; tears threatening to fall._

_The three were going to run but as Arianne tried to stand, she failed. She sprained her ankle and this only made the situation worse. A mad man was trying to kill them and now Arianne sprained her ankle._

_Naru and Mai helped Arianne to get up and started to cross the road. They made it across but Arianned left her bracelet on the other side and it was very important o her that she cried. Mai volunteered to get it and Naru was going to stop her but she already crossed the road._

_Mai retrieved the bracelet and was in the middle of the road but because of fatigue she was on her knees. Naru immediately ran to her and tried to help her but they suddenly heard a honk._

_Mai looked at the incoming car and the driver was the mad man grinning maliciously at the two. _

_Sighing, Mai pushed Naru and in the process, the car hit her. But for Naru, everything was in slow motion, he saw this already. A truck, a person he loved so much, and blood. His eyes widened and immediately came to her bloody figure._

"_Mai! Dammit Mai! Why did you have to do that!" he yelled as he tried to stop some wounds to bleed._

"_Na-ru." Blood sputtered from her mouth but a smile was present._

_Tears welled up on Naru eyes as rain started to fall. Mai looked at the road again and spotted the car who was not finished on killing her._

_Again Mai pushed Naru since he didn't notice the car speeding up to their direction. Even Mai didn't know where she had the strength to push Naru but she succeeded and again she was hit and was thrown out on a good distance._

_This only made Naru angrier and broken. He doesn't want this to be relived especially when Mai is the one who's dying._

_Naru held Mai in his arms and finally Lin came injured and looked at Naru holding a dying Mai. He was shocked and was saddened; their client was the problem after all. He was mad and killed every single neighbor he saw, he even killed people who were just passing by._

_Nobody knew he was a killer, since he already killed every person who saw him. But at least he already died with the cost of many lives. Ayako, Takigawa, Masako, John, Yasuhara and from what Lin think…Mai-san._

"_Mai! You idiot! You…you!" Naru yelled at her but in reality, he was angry at himself._

"_I'm…Sorry…Na-ru." Mai apologized as her eyelids were getting heavy; she was tired. And so she smiled for the last time with her last breath._

"_I won't forgive you Mai if you don't wake up! No, no, no! This is different Mai! I can forgive you on anything except this! Don't you dare close your eyes! No, no…" Tears finally flowed out mixing with the rain. The mad man died when his car was in the direction of the lake._

_Lin looked at Naru who was completely broken. He decided to call the ambulance since Naru was too busy the boy needed to let out his emotions for this time._

_Lin knew that Mai-san was stubborn and always late but she was brave and always care for others' sake before herself. This time was different; she sacrificed her very own life._

_Naru cried out everything. _

_After sometime in the hospital the doctors said that Mai was dead already. That wasn't an easy fact to accept especially when you already lost someone before._

**~X~X~ End of flashback~X~X~**

Even now, Naru didn't marry anyone since his heart already belonged to one.

Naru knew that he couldn't not turn back time and accepted the fact that she is dead physically but inside his heart she's not. She very much alive there where only he can feel her. Their memories were never forgotten but it was treasured.

Nothing was like before; SPR was gone and so were the others…he and Lin were the only ones left since they died after that day.

And as time flies, Naru is different, he's somehow talkative when he visits Mai's grave beside it was his twin's grave.

"I hope you take good care of her Gene…"

* * *

**T_T I almost cried while I was making this story...Read and review readers...hope you ENJOYED reading it.**

**-PauleenAnne  
**


End file.
